


How to Hunt a Wolf

by EuphoriaCat



Category: Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi | Okamisan and her Seven Companions
Genre: F/M, Multi, Okami San - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaCat/pseuds/EuphoriaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a mountainous land called the Otogibana region, laid the main hub of the land. A lively village named Otogi. A young man named Ryoshi, a hunter of the Morino clan, who works for the Otogi bank one day gets a peculiar request regarding to find a lost Okami wandering in the land of Otogi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hunt a Wolf

How to hunt a wolf

 

In a mountainous land called the Otogibana region, laid the main hub of the land. A lively village named Otogi. Otogi is famously known for its bank which was a place to exchange favors that vary through different required or sent in requests. The Otogi banks motto is "Help each other," a short decent motto that is not easy to forget. The bank is ran by Liszt Kiriki and his hard working cousin Alice Kiriki. But in the land of Otogibana there's more then just villages, mountains and banks. There are also Hunters.

Back in a less civil time period, there was a clan called the Okami Clan, a fierce clan of wolf people that have dwelled in the mountains since the beginning of time. Said clan have had struggles with having humans live on their land so they tried to push out the humans from the mountains. That's where the hunters came in. They drove out most of the Okami from their land and expanded their territory further. To this day though on the nights the moon came out the Otogi village could hear the sound of an Okami's cry cutting into the night like a blade.  
In a more so civil time period here we lay our scene in the land of Otogibana, where our story begins.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cringed at the splitting pain of bright light shining over my closed eyelids. Brining my hands up to rub at my eyes I slowly sat up from my bed, shifting a bit in the wool bedding and fur pelts that I had slept in. I barely got one eye open before I saw the spot on the wall where I carved my name in when I was little. "Ryoshi Morino," the faint memory made me smile slightly before I began to feel an uncomfortable feeling in my pants. I looked around my room after I had both of my eyes open, listening intently for anyone before lifting up the bedding off of me and grabbing the hem of my pants. 

I looked down for a moment and there it was. An erection. I felt my face heat up greatly as I looked around again before sighing heavily. It's all apart of growing up I suppose, though I occasionally have been waking up to this since four years ago. By now you would think I'd have this down by now, getting rid of it without the need to release fluids that is. Sadly I have not had that part down yet, it helps to just get it over with or wait a few awkward hours alone in my bed waiting for it to just go away.

Cautiously I looked behind the curtain of the window by my bed and took a peak outside. The sun was up in the middle of the sky signifying that it was midday meaning my family is still out hunting. I usually go out at night to hunt some nocturnal animals or check the traps on my own so sleeping in this late is normal. Biting my lip I slowly dragged down the hem of my pants bringing my boxers down along as well watching my member draw out from underneath the said clothing.

I let out a tiny hiss as I felt the cold air hit against my skin making my member throb a bit. Taking a deep breath I grabbed the base of my member with my right hand and began drawing my palm up and down on myself in a slow manner. Looking up I made a small content sigh and closed my eyes rolling my thumb over the tip of my member every so often taking out my time to pleasure myself. After some time of the build up my actions caused I quickly got bored of the slow movements as my breath grew ragged and myself get frustrated.

I began to pump down on my member faster and harder squeezing myself a bit and letting out a small noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and a deep throated growl. The pleasure build up was growing stronger as my hand ruthlessly tugged and pumped itself down on my member, precum slicking my hand a bit causing my hand to speed up. It was not long before I was at my edge, slamming my hand down on my member one last time with a hard squeeze as I released my seed onto my sheets with a throaty deep moan.

My member grew soft and limp in my hand after I came down from my climax letting go and pulling my pants and underwear back on. I gave myself a moment to breathe with a small sigh. What a hassle, of all the mornings to wake up to a erection. At least no one was home to hear that, that I was thankful for. After a few moments I got up out of bed, throwing my sheets back to cover up the small mess, until further notice, and started getting changed for the day.

During the day I usually work at the Otogi bank. Its a decent job, I also have a few friends who work there as well. The job kind of helps me with this small odd condition I have. I used to grow up in a smaller more isolated village in Otogibana with my grandparents and elders where there was not that much interaction with others. I think that's when I caught my condition, my fear of being stared at. 

I'm usually not that noticeable, but when I get stared at...I just don't know what comes over me, it's just a feeling of despair and fear that drives me into this pathetic little ball formation of myself. I like just not being noticed, to blend in and seem to just be there. Since I was little I was taught that a hunter is to never be detected, to seem to disappear from the crowed without anyone noticing. One day I might be that good, but until then I already have problems with others stares. 

I guess it's just the intensity in the stares, like as if I'm being probed at with invisible rods of some sort. It is very unsettling. After getting dressed and ready I pulled on my leather satchel and headed out the door. It was a mild afternoon, villagers were out and about running errands, loitering or just enjoying a nice mid day snack in the sun. Unlike the villagers I was almost unnoticeable as always, just as I would almost like. Luckily today I was able to go unnoticed and undetected through the village.

No panic in the middle of the streets or anything today. No unlucky stranger getting to see me break under their gaze. Not today. I was at the final stretch to my destination. I can see the smoke coming from the nicely made log building of the Otogi bank. Being surrounded by my fellow workers at the Otogi bank have really helped me with my fear since the last year. Walking in from the front door of the building I could detect at least four familiar scents in the building. Liszt, Alice, Otsu and Majo, but there was one other unfamiliar scent in here. Maybe it was a client, although all of our clients come from the village and the normal villagers usually carry similar scents.

One of the main things my grandfather taught me when I was young was to keep all the senses sharp at all times. To recognize scents that others carry so that you can always tell who is your ally from any predator animals in the area, like bears and such. I find it nifty though whenever I walk in here and just by taking in a deep breath I already know whose here. Walking through the main lounge I waved at Otsu whom was sweeping up one of Majo's magical messes, moving into the main room where most of the main chatter came from.

Inside there on the couch where most of our customers sat was a young girl with short red locks that seemed to be curled and half pinned up making the front strands of her hair look like a winding waterfall of bright red. I immediately turned my gaze to the floor before I could spot her eyes staring at me, sense I seemed to of walked in the middle of a meeting with Liszt, Alice and this girl.

"Ah Morino, don't be shy come take a seat I think we have found a job for you to do for the week," Liszt said in a light manner sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up showing off the soles of shoes that were popular with the females in the area. Liszt is the president of the Otogi bank, he runs and manages the bank along with his cousin Alice. Alice was by his desk taking notes on a piece of paper, she looked up and me and nodded before stacking a few papers in order and hands me one with her incredibly legible handwriting.

"This is Ringo Akai, a resident not too far off from Otogi, she has come for a request that we strongly think is best suited for your skills," Alice said as I scanned over the papers before the girl cleared her throat to get my attention.

My gaze rose up and looked over at her, she was facing me her legs crossing over the other and her dainty pale hands folded over her top knee as she gives me a smile, her eyes closing as she does so. I gave a nervous smile back looking down at the ground quickly before I caught her gaze, feeling the sweat begin to bead down my back. Before I knew it one of those pail dainty hands was in front of my face to shake my hand. Slowly I grabbed her hand and shook it, my eyes glued to the ground. Out of sight out of mind, as long as I dont see her staring at me I should be fine.

"It is nice to meet you," the girl said her voice sweet like sugar as she retrieved her hand back when the handshake was over with, I nodded in response to her statement.

"It's nice to meet y-you too m'am, I'm Ryoshi Morino, what c-can I help you with?" I asked, my voice quivering just a bit, but I managed to swallow most of it down.

"Well Ryoshi, I heard you are one of the best hunters in Otogibana is that correct?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, I was pretty sure I was blushing hard right now as I shook my head," Ah well I am a hunter m'am, but the quality of my w-work is decent I s'ppose."

"I see, well I would still like to request your service still," she began taking a small deep breath. "I have on good priorities that there is a lone Okami still in the Otogi area, my request for you is to hunt them down and bring them back for me. You see because this area is not too found of Okami's I worry that someone else might find them and do something horrible to the creature, especially sense Okami's have been becoming endangered recently. I would really like it if you were to turn them in to me so I can transport them back to a different area. That is my request."

I nodded processing this information. The Okami have become the rarest creature in existence, ever since back when they used to live in the Otogi area they were still rare to the world. My grandparents used to tell me stories about them when I was a child, if I grabbed their old journal of the Okami maybe I could help save a species they tried to drive out years ago.This could also be my opportunity to see a Okami too. The chance was too good not to take up.

"I'll accept the request," I said standing up,"I'll go prepare for the hunt."

With that I tucked the papers Alice handed me into my bag and headed out the front door, tonight I will start my new job.

**Author's Note:**

> HI am EuphoriaCat and I am new to Archive of our own and I'm happy to be here to post my work :3


End file.
